


Lazy Days With Your Rat

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you have those days where not much really happens. You get all your work done, no other responsibilities need to be tending to, and you pretty much have what most people call a lazy day. Lately I've been having plenty of those, thankfully I got a Rat to keep me company.





	Lazy Days With Your Rat

**March 16, 2:34 PM**

**The Outback**

**Junker Joint**

 

Taking a sip of my coffee and sitting out on the porch in nothing but my pink piggy robe that Jamie got for me last Christmas, I get a good look at the surroundings...empty and deserted as usual. Jamie came outside in a white T shirt and some brown cargo shorts, he gave me a smile and sat in my lap as he normally does.

"Hehe see anything interesting?" Jamie asked me with a goofy grin. 

I gave him my usual evil smile "Well now that you mentioned it I did just spot the rare and illusive Trashrat."

Jamie raised an eyebrow "I leave you alone for a minute and a half and your already looking for another Rat to replace me" he said with fake sadness.

I chucked and set my coffee down beside me on the mini porch stand "Oh hush now, I said I saw THE rare and illusive Trashrat. Theres only one and I'm looking right at him."

Jamie blushed "Aww I'm rare and illusive?"

I nodded "Weve been all around the world, and theres nobody else like you in this world. And I couldnt be more happier about that fact, cause that means your one of a kind, and all mine."

Jamie took off his arm and leg and situated himself to where his whole body was firmly against mine and off the ground. Being the small little man he is getting this up close with me is like a giant holding a mortal. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in close to me, and I buried his face into my chest since I know that's where he likes to rest his head. My tits wrap around his little head like two big pillows, I start to rub my hands up and down his spine.

"Feeling very clingy today arent we?" I asked him.

Jamie replied "When am I not clingy mate?"

I gave the response a giggle "So true."

Jamie looked up at me and opened his mouth up. Hes still not really well experienced in affection as of yet but hes getting there. Currently he thinks you gotta spread your gape wide open in order to receive a kiss. Not necessary but seeing as how his whole head can fit into my mouth I can understand why he feel the need to do so. And it does help seeing as how I can get his lips easier. I pull Jamie up to me and I take that kiss without hesitation. Kissing him is a very unique experience. Jamie doesnt really have much experience in this area of love so his idea of a kiss is just holding yourself in place when in reality theres much to it than that. Fortunately I like to do all the work as he is my property and therefore I must treat him with the upmost respect and dignity.

Jamie moaned alittle "Mmh...mh..mhh..."

I giggled and pulled away for a second "Such a good little Rat, I'm glad your mine." 

Jamie smiled and layed his head on my chest "I'm glad you found me that day, I dunno what I'd do without you mate."

"Its scary to think how our lives would have played out if we had never met one another."

Jamie shook his head "I try not to think about it, I'm just glad we're together."

I nodded "Agreed."

Jamie looked around "Were you planning on doing anything today mate?"

I shook my head "Nah, not much to do really. Other than being with you of course."

Jamie got his idea look "Do you wanna make out in the shower?" 

I laughed and picked Jamie up with me as I stood up off the rocking chair "Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, though I have a feeling were not going there to get clean."

Jamie chuckled evily "I mean I'll gladly clean you, ill just be using my mouth."

I shook my head "Dirty little Rodent."

Days like these I treasure the most. May not be much going on but it's one on one time i get to spend with the boy I love.


End file.
